thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Noiri Blanche
'''Noiri Blanche '''is a tribute from District Twelve. She got reaped her Hunger Games. She is the victor of Emma's first Hunger Games. Info Name: Noiri Blanche District Twelve Age: 15 Weapon: Scimitar. She choose the scimitar out of all weapons because she liked the curve of it. She also seemed to prefer close ranged weapons because ranged weapons take time to reload, not including throwing knifes, axes etc. Appearance: Noiri Blanche is a girl from the Seam, her light skin and her skinny body indicate this. Her hair is black as the night but in front she has white hair. Her eyes are stunningly beautiful blue grey. She is about 5'3 and has no fat on her body. Her back is covered in scars because of her father's punishment. Personality: Noiri used to be a cheerful girl who enjoyed her life and had many friends but her life turned said and grey. Her parents got seperated from here and they never found Noiri. She lived on the streets on the streets. The streets learned her to be tough and not to have mercy with people since they will threat you like you are nothing. She is very hostile to strange people and has problems with trusting people. Backstory: Noiri Blanche was born into a poor family in District Twelve, like most of the other children of District Twelve she went to school and learned stuff but when she came home she had to work, she helped a woman work in her house, cleaning and cooking their food but she was never allowed to eat a thing. She didn't got paid well and was hungry most of the time. One day the woman found out that Noiri took some food of her dinner. The woman went mad and used a belt to hit her on her back. Noiri immediately resigned and told her that she hoped that the woman would die. Noiri walked down the streets of District Twelve, having a red cheek because the belt hit her there. Noiri walked to her home, hoping to avoid her parents but something else happend. Her parents were both at home, seeing that Noiri got hit by something. They were concerned about her and she told her parents the story, how she took some food, how she got hit and why she resigned. Her mother stared in disbelief, knowing that one of their most important incomings was now destroyed. Her father went so mad that he took off his belt and started whipping Noiri's mere back. At first red stripes appeared on her back but they soon started to bleed. The hot blood rolled down her back. Noiri's mother stood there, crying but doing nothing. The screams of Noiri were heard by the neightbours who went out to check. This man found out that Noiri was being tortured and decided to save her. He called some peacekeepers who came to Noiri's house and took her father with them, taking him to the Capitol to become an Avox. Her mother couldn't handle the stress that she got and she became mentally unstable, not knowing what to do and actually become just like a plant. Noiri couldn't live this way and decided to run away from her home with nothing but herself and her virtue. She lived on the streets, stealing from other people but also trying to sell stuff she found on the streets. People avoided her because of her history. Noiri became alone, not being able to trust anyone again in her life. People used to call her name behind her back. They thought she didn't notice it but she heard it most of the times. She became hostile against people and decided to live on her own for the rest of her days. Strengths: Noiri learned how to steal without someone noticing it. The streets made her tough and she feels not regret when she steals because she knows that is the only way of survival. Noiri doesn't get attached to stuff so she has no hard time leaving everything behind. She couldn't even care if a tribute dies a slow painfull way. When she sees someone almost dying, lying in front her she would just walk away and show no mercy. This makes her really cold. Weaknesses: Like most of the tributes she has problems with Hunger. She has been starving for the most of her life but being in the arena would even make it worse. She has to resist herself to eat poisonous food. Noiri does not know a single thing about animals and couldn't identify good or bad animals. Her lack of knowledge might be dangerous when she is facing strong mutts. She doesn't know how to climb trees or how to swim, giving her a huge disadvantage. Alliance: Noiri won't be in an alliance. She doesn't trust people and doesn't want to risk her being killed by one of them. Alliances are there to have to weak tributes protection is what Noiri thinks. Interview angle: Cold. She will react very straight forward to Ceasar questions. She will avoid eye contact, While being on stages she feels uncomfartable and tries to make this a short interview Training strategy: Noiri will use her days of training, like most of the tributes. She will train with a scimitar since she will need a weapon in the arena to survive but she will also try to learn about plants and how to make fire. She remebers what the trainer said. Most of the tribute die of starvation and not because another tribute killed them. During the training days she will observe her fellow tributes and spot any weaknesses, especially the careers. Private Session: When Noiri walks in the training room, she will quickly introduce herself and immediately run of the scimitar centre. She will start fighting dummies, hoping that that would impress the gamemakers but she will make some mistakes on purpose because she wants a low training score. Bloodbath Strategy: Hoping that she scored a low training score, she will just run to cornucopia and retrieve a sciminitar. Since she observed her fellow tributes during the training days she spotted the weaknesses of several tributes and she will try to kill them. When she gets the chance of killing a career tribute she will use it. When she feels like everyone is trying to kill her she will just run away, grabbing a backpack and remain hidden. Game Strategy: Noiri will remain hidden. She doesn't stay at one places at a time. When she nears other tributes she will stalk them so she can steal of their supplies at night when they are asleep. When she steals from and alliances she will kill one of them and then run as fast as she can. Every kill is one step closer to become a victor is her idea. Mentor style Noiri will still remain kinda hostile to new people but she will help them. She wants them to survive the horrors she went through, so she has someone to talk to about her experiences back at District 12. Category:Females Category:District 12 Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:15 year olds Category:Wesolini Category:Victors